Rio of The Dead
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Shaun of The Dead would be like if it was our Rio OC's and Rio places instead of theirs? You probably haven't, so just click the title and imagine it when your reading so I don't feel left out. ;) Rated T just for the update. Next chapter back to M
1. The REAL First Chapter

**...Rio of The Dead...**

 _Staring  
_

 **Hyrum The Outcast, Alex The Owl, Tomadahawk, Sorrelwing, Jameson The Owl & Arlene The Scarlet Macaw**

 **The time has come for me to give Rio of The Dead's first chapter life. There is a lot of thank you's to give out so why don't I'll just tell you them at the end. So without further a due I give you Rio of The Dead.**

Hyrum yawned and stepped out of his nice mango tree leaf nest. He walked into the living room of the hollow to find Jameson watching South Park on the TV.

"Hey Hyrum, Alex went out to get some food for tonight, Tomada didn't tell me where he went." Jameson informed. Hyrum observed the TV screen

"Tomada's probably with Sorrel. Also answer the phone while I'm gone today," Hyrum stopped when he remembered what episode that was playing was. "I love this one, Timmy starts a taxi business-" Jameson cut him off

"Don't spoil it for me!" He said. Hyrum nodded

"Well I'm off to work, now don't forget to answer the phone." Hyrum repeated

"Got it." Jameson replied

"I'll be back in four hours!" Hyrum called as he flew out of the hollow. As he flew to his job a a Brazil Nut grove , he saw a Green-winged Macaw fall mid flight and plummet to the ground motionless. _Wow, I've never seen somebody that high before, that's not a complement guy._ Hyrum thought's were dericted to the Green-winged Macaw. Hyrum didn't bother asking if the Macaw was okay or not. After all to him it was the Macaws own fault. When he arrived at The Nut Grove market he went to his post and sat down on a branch from a Star Fruit tree. He started to doze in the warm sunlight as he waited until a elegant female Scarlett Macaw flew up. She placed the nuts on the table below the branch.

"Hello, uhh.. sir? can I purchase these fruits?" She said as Hyrum flew down.

"Yes you can, what's your name? Mine's Hyrum." He said

"My names Arlene, now how much for these..." Arlene stuttered

"Grape fruit." Hyrum finished with a strange look at her, Arlene blushed turning her red feathers even redder.

"Sorry, I'm not from here. So I don't know the foods that well." She explained

"Don't worry mostly everyone I know is not from here, including myself." Hyrum said

"Well I got to dash" Arlene said and picked up the grape fruit. She was about to take off into the indigo blue sky when Hyrum said:

"I know someone who'll be perfect for you." Arlene turned around as if that phrase stopped her thought.

"I guess I'll see ya around Hyrum. Oh and you got red on you." She waved good-bye and flew off. Hyrum looked down to in fact see red juice on his white chest feathers.

"Damn star fruit juice!" He yelled as he looked up.

"You should hit that." A voice said from behind the star fruit tree. Hyrum turned around to see a snow owl with a very soft looking belly standing there. He sighed as it Alex not a creepy pervert.

"Why? I'm and owl she's a macaw. I don't think were compatible." Hyrum said and blushed at the thought, Alex laughed

"Look who has a crush!" He said. Hyrum shot him a glare

"It's not that it's just..." He blushed harder making his oak-wood colored feathers on his face look almost maroon. "You know how weird that will look? It's crazy." Hyrum defended himself.

"What about Tomada and Sorrel? He's a falcon she's a macaw." Alex pointed out. Hyrum sighed

"Fine I'll talk to her soon." he said

"That's the Hyrum I know!" Alex patted his shoulder with his wing, "See you when you get home pal!" Alex called as he flew away. Hyrum's shift went uneventful after that. Except for two Military Macaw's talking about some new virus, but Hyrum didn't care.  
As he flew home, Hyrum saw two Red-Billed Macaw's lying on top of each other and biting their necks. Hyrum stopped and said:

"Hey guy's, please do this in a hollow not in public." They didn't answer so he flew away. Right as he did so the one on top snapped the other ones neck clean open and blood sprayed out of the body like water out of a punctured hose.  
Wen Hyrum arived home, Tomada had his wings around Sorrel as she whispered

"What are we going to do?" Tomada leaned down and said something too soft for even a Barn Owl to hear. Jameson sat on the couch the new's turned on. The screen read: Breaking New's Zombie Outbreak!

"Guy's I'm here" Hyrum said as he observed the room.

"Hey Hyrum!" Sorrel said.

"SHHHHHHH!" Jameson yelled as the new's guy spoke: I repeat there's only two way's to kill them; remove the head or destroy the brain.

"Where's Alex?" Hyrum asked. when he noticed he was the only one not there.

"He's in his room" Tomada said and pointed towards a door in the left hand side of the living room.

"Got it" He replied. Then the new's man spoke again: Get to somewhere safe and stay there.

"Hyrum get your sword you to Tomada, Sorrel get your ecos and I'll get my baseball bat." Jameson said

"Why?" asked Alex as he walked in

"Were making this place a fortress." Jameson said as he picked up his baseball bat.

"I have a safer place." Alex said

"Where?" Hyrum said as he walked in fully armored.

"Arlene's place." Alex snickered

"Here's your sword Hyrum!" Tomada said as he passed it to him

"Thanks Tomada! I haven't touched this thing in ages!" Hyrum breathed

'That's what she said!" Sorrel yelled her ecos now hovering above her pretty blue face.

"Yeah right Sorrel, I bet you say that to Tomada." Hyrum replied Sorrel looked down. Alex gazed at him sharply

"Now's not the time to discuses virginity, Hycum!" Alex laughed

"Enough!" Jameson barked, "Time to go to Arlene's place!" Everyone nodded and took off into the sky.

"Look's like we have zombies ahead." Tomada said when he spotted them flying awkwardly.

"Well guys prepare of a fight" Alex said...

 **Well what a start, looks like getting to Arlene's place is going to be harder than first envisioned. Till the next chapter Hyrum out...**


	2. Arlene?

**Hello Rio of The Dead fans! Time to find out if they can get to Arlene's place safely! Feel free to review, I really don't mind what you say, but I do mind long authors notes and this one has gone far enough. So here's the second chapter. ~Hyrum**

Chapter two: Arlene?

Tomada crabbed his crossbow, Sorrel snatched up her yellow eco, Hyrum drew his elegant Ga'Hoolian king's man sword, Alex's wing's turned into blades and Jameson clutched his baseball bat.

"This is going to be easy and fun!" Jameson called back as they approached the undead.

"Go back to where you came from, demon spawn." Tomada said as he neared firing distance, he aimed down his sights and fired his crossbow. The arrow hit it's mark and the zombie bird fell out of the air like a stone being dropped off a cliff.

"Nice shot, Tomada" Sorrel said with a wink. Tomada blushed and looked away.

"Wait... wait a minute, they only look ahead." Alex said, Hyrum noticed it to, it was like their heads were locked in place.

"We should fly lower." Hyrum added, the group nodded. They flew down to the road, they felt the heat rising up from the pavement. Sorrel was the first to step on.

"One small step for bird," Sorrel quote. "One giant leap for bird kin- OWWW!" She suddenly yelped as the tile began to burn her talons. Tomada rushed forward

"Are you okay?!" He said concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just burned my talons a little." She answered, Tomada looked down.

"You- your talons?" He said clearly troubled. Meanwhile Alex got on top of a abandon car an kept a look out.

"Guy's, there are human zombie-things too." Alex said as he gazed down the windy road.

"Well that can't be good." Jameson said as he weaved though the rubble. Out of nowhere Hyrum, after seemingly disappearing after his comment about the zombie birds, called:

"HEY! I found a firework!" Everyone turned towards him as held up a C4 pack.

"What the Hell! Put that down right now before-" Alex was cut off by a distant boom.

"Damn! They're blowing the road! TAKE COVER!" Jameson screamed. The booms repeated and drew closer too an ear shatering sound. Alex and Hyrum ran to the left side of the road while Jameson flew to a nearby tree. As they did so Tomada pushed Sorrel ahead as the ran. then the C4 Hyrum was once holding went off, Tomada and Sorrel went flying to a near by river bank as Alex and Hyrum hid under a ditch. the fire raged and some of the cars exploded causing the tops of the tree's to go up in flames.

"Is it over!" Jameson called as he landed in the ultimately destroyed road.

"Yeah I think so!" Alex called as he and Hyrum got out of the ditch. Nearby riverbank Tomada was on top off Sorrel as he opened his eyes.

"oh sorry! I should get up now." He said in a hurry to get off as he might be offending her, but she spoke:

"No please don't." Tomada was delighted to find that she was okay.

"Oh, thank god your okay, but I should really be-" Sorrel cut him off as for she slammed her beak to his. Tomada closed his eyes at the bliss he was feeling.

"Thank you." Sorrel breathed. Tomada broke the kiss.

"For what?" He asked still shocked at the display of love Sorrel showed him.

"Saving my life!" She replied. Tomada was about to say he had too, but Hyrum cut him off.

"Hey, Come on, Lets go!" Tomada glanced at Sorrel who smiled. Just as the pair walked out of the forest a strange voice sounded from above.

"Are you guy's okay? I saw what happened." They all looked up to see a Blue Macaw, With black feathers at the tip of his wings.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Hyrum said and put his sword to the Blue Macaw's neck.

"My names Roran and can you put that weapon down." Roran asked. Hyrum withdrew his sword and backed away.

"We're looking for a female Scarlet Macaw named Arlene. Have you seen her?" Alex asked. Roran looked surprised,

"Funny how you should ask that. Yes I have, she's alive, and I'm her tour guide." Roran informed. Alex sighed in relief

"Good, Hyrum still has a chance to get laid." He said. Tomada, Sorrel and Roran burst out laughing while Hyrum glared at Alex and Jameson shook his head.

"Hey shut-up! I don't want to get laid!" He said in his defense. Alex whispered into Tomada's ear

"He's totally into her." Tomada laughed harder.

"Hey shut the hell up! I heard that!" Hyrum called. Jameson took to the sky

"Come on now guy's, we can't be late." He said. The others followed him into the jungle.  
As they flew they came past many dead birds and destroyed places. Tomada flew up to Hyrum and asked:

"Do you actually like Arlene?" Hyrum blushed looked down.

"kinda, but you no how weird that will look?" Tomada shook hi head at the response.

"look at me and Sorrel, do you think we care how it looks? No because it's true love, and nothing can stop that." He said Hyrum nodded.

"I guess your right" He said.

As they flew though the jungle they saw many dead birds and destroyed places. Roran slowed once he reached a hollow with a door.

"Well here we are, anyone care o knock? Roran said. Hyrum just flew passed him and knocked the door once with his sword, leaving a mark. The door opened to reveal a Scarlet Macaw, it was Arlene.

"Hyrum!" She said happily, then blushed looked down. "I- I mean, do you want to come inside?" Hyrum nodded and the group stepped into the roomy hollow. there wasn't much, three rooms though.

"Nice place you got here, Arlene" Sorrel said, as Arlene walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing really, but your just in time for supper." She replied. Hyrum sat next to Jameson and Arlene, Alex next to Roran in between Tomada and Sorrel. They're supper went in silence until Jameson asked:

"Where are we going to sleep?" Arlene looked around.

"Tomada and Sorrel get the guest room, Alex you and Roran get the sweet. Hyrum and I get the masters." she said. Alex winked at Hyrum who just rolled his eyes. Once the supper was over, as in no more mango's and starfruit left, the small flock retreated to their designated sleeping spots.  
Tomada wrapped his wings around Sorrel as they laid down.

"Good-night Sorrel." He said. Sorrel cuddled up next to him,

"Good-night as well, Tomada." she said before yawning and laying her head on his wing. Alex buried himself under the covers of the bed in the sweet, while Roran took the chair. As Jameson laid down on the sofa

"Good-night Arlene." Hyrum said as he got comfortable in the chair. Arlene mumbled something as she fussed with the blankets, but Hyrum couldn't hear so he closed his eyes and began to doze.  
Hyrum was awoken to the sound of movement, he looked at the clock it read; 12:07 AM.

"What's going on." He said half asleep.

"I can't sleep." Arlene replied. Hyrum looked around to find the Scarlet Macaw standing beside the bed.

"Have you tried reading?" Hyrum asked, she nodded.

"It's just... I'm scared. Is there a stop open next to you?" She asked, Hyrum blushed a little, but then replied:

"Yes there is." He said and moved over a little. Arlene went up next to him and laid her head on his white-feathered chest. Hyrum blushed a little, but soon Arlene's calmed breathing soothed him to sleep

 **Second chapter is done, They made it to Arlene safely. Roran belongs to HeadHusky, and will there be a love story? Who knows, cause' I don't. ;) ~Hyrum**


	3. Going Downtown

**The third chapter in Rio of The Dead, so far mostly positive reviews. So I'll keep this up. This chapter will be a truing point, for the rating and the story. So here it is. ~Hyrum**

Chapter Three: Going Downtown

Jameson walked into the master bedroom. He sighed at what he saw Arlene resting her head on top of Hyrum's chest , but didn't think much of it.

"Ah… guy's. Pack it up lets go." His voice woke Hyrum up from his rather nice sleep, also Arlene moved slightly as he spoke., but didn't awake her. Hyrum rolled his eyes when he saw Jameson's expression.

"She couldn't sleep." Hyrum said as he nudged her awake.

"Is it morning already?" Arlene asked.

"Yep, we have started a plan and we need you guy's to help us with it" Jameson said. Hyrum sat up as Arlene got off him. Hyrum walked into the living room. Tomada was sitting on the sofa watching the news. As soon as Hyrum walked in with Arlene he asked:

"Did you sleep well? Or was it to pleasurable?" Hyrum rolled his eyes and Arlene winked, for she took humor better. Hyrum was about to retort, but Sorrel walked out of the room her feathers all messed up.

"Wow, what a night." she said and groggily walked in.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hyrum said with a giggle.

"She fell out of bed three times." Tomada replied.

"Well, well, well by the looks of it four people lost their virginity last night." Alex said as he walked in.

"No I didn't!" Tomada, Sorrel, Hyrum and Arlene said at once.

 **(PS I wrote this before Tomada and Sorrel became mates in Armageddon so they're aren't mates.)**

"Yeah sure, an we keep personal stuff out of trying to survive the outbreak?" Jameson asked clearly irritated. Alex looked

"Okay, mom." he replied. Hyrum softly laughed.

"Well were going to need food patrol," Roran began as he looked in the empty shelf. "So who wants to go first?" Tomada raised his wing.

"I can fly faster then 230 miles and hour when I'm diving." Sorrel also raised her wing, **(Or 370 Kilometers an hour for some.)**

"I can heal people with my green eco." She said.

"Well ten you go get us food while we chill here." Hyrum said and plopped down on the couch. Roran looked out the window.

"I will go with you guy's, I now my way around. Com' on guys lets go." So Tomada, Sorrel and Roran flew out of the hollow. Leaving Hyrum, Alex and Arlene with the task of waiting.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked. Arlene walked into the kitchen and grabbed three margarita glasses.

"Get rounded." Arlene said with a devious smile. Alex and Hyrum exchanged a glanced then Hyrum said:

"Who gives a shit anyway. It's the apocalypse anyway were probably all going to die." Alex flew towards the refrigerator and opened the door, to his own surprise there was tequila and rum. Up in the wine holders there was what was meant to be in them, white and red wine.

"We could have one hell of a party." Alex said as he walked back into the living room where Arlene was

"Well? Come on then lets get the music blasting and the drinks pouring!" Hyrum said. Jameson, who wanted no pat of it, just went to his makeshift room.

...

Meanwhile in the jungle,

"Okay, we need fruit and I'll get my own food, I'll be back in five." Tomada said as he flew away. Leaving Sorrel and Roran together too gather as much food as possible.

"I'll get mango's." Sorrel said as she scanned the tree line.

"Then I'll get starfruit." Roran said and he flew up into a nearby tree. He heard a rustle in the branches, "Umm... hello? Who is it?" He called. The only answer he got was a zombie bird come flying out of the lush leaves and knocking him down to the ground. To fight back he pulled out one of his knives from his ankle holder. "Let's tango." He said as the zombie bird charge. Roran easily killed the thing off with on slash to the head, ripping the face in-two. Blood dripped from the end of his knife. Roran began to walk away, then suddenly two zombie birds leaped in front of him. **(My zombie birds are gonna become more demotic.)**

"No!" the screeched in a raspy voice. Their bright red beady eyes locked on him. He was able to push one away just as another knocked him aside.

"HELP ME!" he screamed as one more zombie bird joined the fight.

...

The words 'Help Me' drifted across the air as Sorrel picked two more mangoes from the tree.

"Tim to head back." She mumbled under her breath. Sorrel flew above the trees. ounce she neared the return spot, she landed neatly on the ground t find Roran bitten and bleeding on the forest floor.

"Help... me..." He weakly said. There was tons of evidence pointing towards the zombie birds. Sorrel looked up and took off leaving Roran still lying there.

"TOMADA! Tomada help!" She called though the forest as she sprinted with increased using one of her ecos. Once she spotted her boyfriend he ran up into his wings.

"Whoa, there Sorrel." As her momentum knocked Tomada back, once he saw the distressed look on her face he immediately asked: "what's wrong, beautiful?"

"The zombie birds the- they got Roran." She said shakily. Tomada looked around

"Is he alive?" Sorrel nodded to Tomada's question. "Is he hurt?" He asked as well.

"He's been bitten, we need to save him!" Tomada put a feather to her beak,

"Calm down, we will. Just take me there alright." Sorrel nodded. So Tomada and Sorrel tour though the forest, once they arrived at the seen, Roran was still bleeding from his bite on the neck.

"Roran were here." Tomada said, the Macaw looked up.

"Okay I'm using my eco." Sorrel said as she placed her green eco on his bite wound. It did nothing.

"Wha- what? What the Hell! We need to get him back to Arlene's were we can properly treat him." Tomada said. Sorrel rushed and took a big peice of bark from a tree and used it as a stretcher.

"Okay, Tomada on my mark, one, two, three lift!" She said as they flew back to Arlene's with Roran on the makeshift stretcher.

...

Hyrum rubbed Arlene's back as she threw up more alcohol in the toilet, for she had four to many.

"There, there Arlene. It's okay I got you." Hyrum said to comfort her. While Alex still danced to the beat. Jameson was still in the room. Hyrum had one wing around Arlene as they walked back to her room.

"Where you guy's going to?" Alex asked as the song stopped.

"She needs to rest-" The rest of Hyrum's sentence was cut of by Tomada hawk kicking in the main door.

"Damn. what an entry." Arlene manged to say while Sorrel and Tomada brought a wounded Roran back in.

"He needs medical help." Sorrel said. Tomada placed him on the dinning table and ripped the Ipod out of the amp and threw it crossed the room, shattering it.

"My Ipod!" Alex said. Arlene pointed with her wing to a cabinet

"The first-ad kit is in there." She said

"Okay." Sorrel said and grabbed it with one wing. They started to patch Roran up, but then he jerked and his eyes turned red. Roran was turning, he lunged for Tomada. Then a gun shot rang out from the other side of the room. The new Roran dropped dead like a stone.

"I'm so sorry Roran." Jameson said as he walked in with a pistol in his hand. "This place isn't safe your lucky I found this in the room. We head for Downtown at dawn rest up." Jameson finished. They all went back to their sleeping spots. The moon was high in the sky when Tomada found the courage to speak.

"Good night Sorrel, I- I love you." Tomada manged to get out as he lay there still awake. Sorrel opened one eye to gaze at him.

"I'm glad, Tomada, because I love you too." Tomada blushed and Sorrel planted a kiss on his cheek before dozing off. Meanwhile Arlene cuddled up next to Hyrum. He reluctantly placed his wings over her to keep her warm. She let out a sigh and then fell asleep. Hyrum after watching the beauty of her sleep, said something he never thought he'd say before.

"You know Arlene, I think I'm in love with you." He didn't know if she heard him or not, all that mattered now was to stay alive.

 **Well third chapter done, I'd like to thank Skyler The Elf Owl for joining the Survivors, and it looks like were gonna have a love story o our hands here. ;) See ya soon! ~Hyrum**


	4. Review Page

Sorry for not being able to review, if you can't post your revirw here.

Sorry. :(

~Hyrum


	5. The Guests' Plan

**The forth chapter in Rio of The Dead, are they gonna have a hard time getting to they're destination? I have lots of things planed, with the help of a friend, TomadaHawk. So lets find out what those ideas are. ~Hyrum**

Chapter four: The Guests' Plan

Hyrum blinked his eyes open to find light drifting in from the window in the masters bedroom. Today was the day they would head downtown. He looked down to see Arlene sill sleeping on his chest. Hyrum patted her softy with his wing.

"Rise and sine, Arlene. Its a big day today." She opened one eye and smiled

"I could get used to this, Hyrum." She said. they got up and walked into the living room. Tomada was slicing some apples in the kicthen, while Alex stared at the TV that read: Please Stand By. As Jameson drew lines on a map.

"Good morning Arlene and Hyrum. When do we leave?" Sorrel asked.

"Whenever Jameson has a strong plan." Sorrel shook her head

"I have a bad feeling about staying here." She said. Arlene walked up to Jameson.

"We should head for a hotel, they have the most supplies." She said, Jameson looked up.

"Good idea." He said. Just then, right as Tomada was about to say 'Breakfast is done!" a voice sounded from the shadows.

"No its not." All of a sudden a female Elf Owl appeared out of know where.

"Why?" Tomada said

"And where did you come from?" Alex asked, in awe at the Elf Owls beauty.

"I was inadvisable, so I was here the whole time. My names Skyler" She said

"Skyler... WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT HELP US!" Jameson screamed "I HAD TO SHOOT MY FRIEND IN THE HEAD CAUSE' OF YOU!" He launched himself Skyler, but Hyrum, Arlene and Tomada stopped him.

"Whoa there calm down buddy, She has her reasons, right?" Tomada turned to Skyler.

"Thank you Tomada, I was thinking of a plan to help you guy's, because the zombie birds can't see me when I'm invisible." She said Jameson looked down. While Alex couldn't take his eyes off her, her elegant drown feathers captivated him. Now he couldn't blame Hyrum.

"Now you still have a chance to get laid." Hyrum mocked in Alex's ear. Although he didn't Alex didn't hear what he said, he was to lost in thought.

"What's your plan?" Arlene said Skyler turned to her

"We split up, groups of two should be best." She replied. Hyrum eyed her suspiciously,

"How do you know?" Skyler got a sad look in her eye.

"I watched so many big groups of survivors die. The smaller the group the less noise make and space you take up. The more you fly the more you die." A tear tricked down her cheek. "Who wants to be in a group together?" Tomada and Sorrel instantly joined wings, Alex awkwardly walked towards Skyler. Hyrum and Arlene stood next to each other, only Jameson stood alone.

"I'll be by myself." He said, "I can take care of myself." Alex snapped out of his daydream and said

"Jameson, buddy, come with us. They're is plenty of room." Jameson looked up

"Thank you, I will come." He said happily. Hyrum looked around

"We should prepare for heading out on our two's. Use everything you can find." He said. Hyrum and Arlene walked out into the the masters, Hyrum tripped over is own talons, Arlene looked down, helped him up and chuckled

"You okay, Hyrum?" She questioned. Before he could answer, Alex cut him off

"He was too busy enjoying the view!" He called. Arlene slightly laughed

"You wish he was Alex!" She called back. Hyrum however couldn't care less in his mind. Once they were in the bedroom Hyrum asked:

"Do you know how to fight?" Arlene handed him a stick, for she too had one in her wings.

"Will see." The engaged in a simulation fight, Arlene went for his open wing with her stick, but Hyrum was trained by the best swords man in the Northern Kingdoms, Evelyn. **(Turn's out hey got married, banged each other before hand... well never mind you get the picture, right?)** Hyrum easy knocked the stick out of her wing and put in on her neck.

"Your good, for a first timer. You remind me of a girl I had the _pleasure_ to know. Her name was Evelyn." He said. Arlene looked into his eyes she thought she saw a life time of memories, both fun and heat breaking, Then she remembered he said _had_ as in something happened.

"What happened, Hyrum?" She said and wrapped a wing around him, a tear ran down his face

"Evelyn was my mate, over here its called wife. She trained me, we became friends. She... she..." More tears ran down his face as all the memories came flooding back, Arlene wiped the tears away with her pointer feather,

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" She cooed, Hyrum rested his head on her shoulder.

"She was my best friend, she understood me and what I had been though... why did she have to leave so soon!" He cried harder on Arlene's shoulder. Oh how she felt the heart break poring from this creature sitting next to her. How she wished she could comfort him.

"It's okay, I got you..." She began to wonder if she'd just sent this once proud and willy Hyrum spinning into depression, but his strong and clear voice spoke out.

"Some day if there is an afterlife, I'll personally introduce all you to her one by one..." Arlene was moved by his words. She almost shed a tear by how much he loved her.

"Come on lets get going." She walked into the living room where Tomada, Sorrel, Alex, Skyler and Jameson stood waiting with Hyrum behind her.

"We all ready?" Jameson said, the group nodded,

"See you on the other side than." Sorrel said as they all flew out for the lats time...

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I have bigger things planed. If you want to find out more about Evelyn, when my Origin comes out, read it. It'll tell you everything you need to know. Next chapter will be called 'Damnation'. Catch you later! ~Hyrum**


	6. Damnation

**The sixth chapter of Rio of The Dead is here. Still must thank TomadaHawk for those ideas, they are very helpful. Also EXO zombies gave me a few ideas. _Also if any of you are offended by the content in this story it does not reflect personal thoughts or other stuff_.  
**

Chapter six: Damnation

Tomada and Sorrel walked though the undergrowth to find shelter. As they pushed back some ferns a zombie bird noticed they're wear-a-bouts and roared towards them, but as soon as Tomada pulled out his Tomahawk he heard a voice from above voice shouting

"In coming!" A clay colored bird flew into view firing a revolver at the zombie bird. Another one came out sprinting to the mistery bird ran up grabbed it by the throat and shot it in the head while saying:

"Take that you zombie shit!" blood was sprayed out all over the ground. The bird turned around to see shocked expressions on the pairs face

"Hello." Sorrel said, the bird turned to face the couple

"Hi, my names Bosco. I'm a hybrid, but that's not important." Tomada eyed hm carefully.

"Well Bosco, welcome to the jungle of living hell." Tomada said and held out his wing for a wing shake. Bosco scaned the clearing,

"We need to leave," He said coldly

'Why?" Tomada asked his wing still held out. Then a flash of red...

"Damn!" He screamed and his wing fell limp. A slim Scarlet Macaw stood in its wake. 'What the hell man!" Tomada yelled

"He has a gun!" Bosco called. He tied to disarm him but the macaw grabbed is wing and flipped him over his sholder.

"Don't you even try bastard." It said. Sorrel ran over to Tomada, using her green eco she heeled his broken wing. "Hey!" It said and pointed his shotgun at Sorrel

"Take that gun away from Sorrel!" Tomada said and got up and put his tomahawk to the macaws neck.

"Okay... my names Wayne and I need supplies and well..." He took the shotgun away from Sorrels head

"Well what?" Bosco hissed pointing his IMBEL MD2 at Wayne's head. Wayne turned to him

"There's none left..." They gasped in shock

"Why?" Asked Sorrel

"Fires. Tons, all the trees that provide fruit are gone." Tomada turned to Sorrel at the news

"We need to get the others and get get out off here as quickly as possible." Sorrel nodded

"I will help you find your friends." Bosco said, Wayne shook his head

"Do I really have a choice?" With that the four flew off in search for Arlene, Alex, Skyler, Jameson and Hyrum.

...

Meanwhile Alex, Skyler and Jameson were resting in a tree.

"Did you hear that?" Skyler said, Jameson and Alex turned to her

"Hear what?" Jameson asked

"I hear it too..." Alex agreed. Jameson looked out the window to maybe find out the answer to his question, but what he saw made his gizzard drop. **(yes I said this because owls have gizzards!)**

"Fire!" Jameson yelled. He stepped out of the window and on the other side of the hollow there was a glow from the fire.

"Grab only the thins you need to survive!" Alex called. With that everyone scrambled too get they're survival esentrials.

"Don't forget the food!" Skyler called though the growing roar. So after forty-five seconds of packing and rushing around the trio escaped with there lives. They flew to a nearby by tree,

"That was a close one," Jameson panted. There was movement in the tree above the a deep voice rose above the roar of the flames.

"It's a pity you didn't die in the fire, now I have to get my talons dirty..." As soon as it ended a eagle flew up be him Jameson

"Good night, Black Owl..." The eagle slammed his razor sharp talons into his back, he spit up blood then as the eagle pulled his talons out in his grasp was a heart. The heart of Jameson, blood poured out of Jameson's body.

"Damn you! I need that!" Was the last thing Jameson said before his lifeless body fell of the branch

"JAMESON!" Alex screeched, the eagle turned around

"You scream like a girl." Alex then stopped screaming and looked up

"Do I really?" Just as he spoke a flash of light filled the forest and three birds appeared. The first one kicked the eagle in the belly while the other two grabbed a to stunned to speak Skyler and an all to sorrowful Alex up into the light...

...

Arlene and Hyrum watched from the top of a hotel the burning forest. There was a bright flash of light near the forest fire.

"Whoa... what is that?" Arlene said upon seeing the light move up and into the clouds. Once it was above the rain heavy clouds it moved due east like a firer shadow moving though the sky.

"I don't know..." Hyrum replied, Arlene gazed at him

"Maybe aliens?" She guessed, Hyrum laughed slightly

"Well, time to make camp for the night... is that a radio?" Hyrum asked when he saw what was in Arlene's bag.

"Yeah, and it has full battery." She said, Hyrum let out a sigh of relief

"Lets turn it on, do you know the news channel?" Arlene nodded , she pushed the power botton and turned the dial to 102.7 the thing they heard wasn't what they wanted or expected...

 _Rio De Janeiro and most of southern Brazil has been over run, the Brazilian Military is taking charge and has called in air strikes on Rio De Janeiro at nine thirty pm..._

Just as the radio guy finished Hyrum heard a sound of a jet plane very far away, but growing closer

"Go, inside now! Go! Go!" Hyrum said pushing Arlene along. They made it into the stairwell

"What do we do?" Arlene asked, Hyrum put a wing around her

"Look, I've played a lot of Call of Duty and I know how to brace okay, put your head against the wall and cover your face." Arlene obeyed his words and did what he told her to do. There was a rumble and the ground started to shake

"I'm scared." Arlene muttered, Hyrum rested his head against hers

"Look, no matter what happens I'm right her got it-" was cut off by the loudest thing they've ever herd. The floor gave way and everything went black.

Arlene opened her eye's to find light pouring in from a massive hole in the wall. She didn't know how much time had passed.

"Hyrum!" She called

'Ar-Arlene" A weak voice replied

"Hyrum!" She yelled as she ran over to fin Hyrum lying down and shaking with a metal barb impaling his abdomen.

"Arlene do-don't be sad fo-for me I fin-finally ge-get to s-see Ev-Evelyn again..." He closed his eyes at the effort to speak,

"No Hyrum! Stay with me! I want you to stay with me forever.." She began to sob and put her wing around his head.

"You shou-should know Arle-Arlene that ther-there is n-no forever..." He said again, She began to sob harder

"Don't you say that! There is when I'm with you!" Hyrum shook his head at her words

"I can-can't be w-with you forever..." His head fell down. One last jolt in his body then he was still.

"No! NO! NO! It's all ways the good isn't it!" She cried, then thee was a light and a voice spoke

"I think you can use a bit of help." She turned around to see a white bird with pale green eyes...

 **Uh-oh Hyrum and Jameson are dead and there is six new bids in this hellish land. Well on that note I wish you the best of days and hold close the ones you love because who the heck knows, there might not be a tomorrow... See you next time. ~Hyrum**


	7. Wing-it

**Sorry its been so long, I had lots of things to do. I've talked to some and I will announce this now; This is being made a trilogy. Yep that's right. Now last chapter Jameson and Hyrum died... or did they?**

Chapter seven: Wing-it.

Hyrum blinked his eyes open to find himself in a golden hollow overlooking a bay. The crisp smell of fall was in the air and the sun was high in the sky.

"E-Evelyn?" He wearily called.

"Welcome home, Hyrum." He turned around to see the love of his life.

"Your still so beautiful..." She pulled him into a kiss. The type of kiss you see when a deployed solider see's his wife again. He felt her lush, soft feathers again. Breath in her sweet sent, he was home at last.

"I've missed you so much" She breathed, their beaks still locked.

"Now we can spend the rest of forever together..." She broke the kiss.

"This may be the afterlife, but your time here isn't now. I must send you back to help your friends get out of the hell called Rio." She warned.

"Why? Can't we just wait for them to join us?" He asked.

"No, you can't alter destiny, my love. Go and help your friends. Don't let what happened to me happen to them." Hyrum looked away. A tear trickled down his face at the thought of seeing, Tomada, Sorrel and Arlene being ripped apart by those monsters.

"Now?" Hyrum questioned.

"You think we're done?" She said with a laugh. Hyrum sighed in relief as she wrapped her wings around him.

...

"W-who are you?" Arlene nervously said as the white bird moved closer.

"I'm the Angelus. I'm here to hep you." Arlene still wasn't sure this bird was friend or foe.

"Give me proof." Arlene hissed

"She's telling the truth!" Alex called who stepped out from behind the Angelus.

"Alex! Where's Jameson?" She asked. Alex looked down.

"He's gone..." Skyler said also walking up.

"Hyrum!" Alex called.

"He's gone too..." Arlene looked back to see his cold body lying there.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Angelus said.

"Why don't we head to the airport?" Bosco said as he picked up an AUG.

"Its too crowded with birds and people. We will never make it though." Arlene said.

"We could!" Skyler yelled.

"I have guns!" Bosco called.

"I couldn't care less." Wayne said.

"Enough!" Alex yelled. "We have to calm down, do something peaceful, or get all are anger out by blowing up those cars down there." Arlene looked up.

"I really want to shot a gun right now." Alex turned to her

"Relaxing it is." Alex said.

...

A night later...

"Wow that was fun." Wayne said as he remembered the tying up the zombies and using them as targets.

"No we have to get out off here... to a boat." Arlene said.

"Is that the right think to do Angelus?" Bosco said.

"I can only help so much..." She disappeared into thin air.

"God damn it!" Alex yelled.

"Alex!?" A scared yet happy voice sounded from above.

"Sorrel!" Arlene called. The blue macaw was hovering over their exposed hotel room, due to bombings.

"Come down here we have a plan!" Skyler said.

"Good!" As soon as she took off a zombie bird came out of nowhere and grabbed her in mid air. The went spiraling down when a brown streak appeared behind then. It made contact and Sorrel and the Zombie bird separated. Leaving the mystery bird and Sorrel flying towards them.

"Sorrel! Are you hurt?!" A familiar voice sounded, it was Tomada.

"Yeah.. I think I'm... fine..." Sorrel said. She was still in shock.

"Thank goodness..." Tomada said as they landed.

"Well now that everyone is back together... the one thing that will surly get us killed. Why don't we think of a plan." Wayne said.

"I have one!" Arlene said waving a wing madly up and down.

"What is that?" Skyler said.

"We should go to port, hijack a boat and then stay in the middle of the Atlantic so we can wait for this whole thing to blow over." She said, Alex walked up.

"I'm a guy of luxury... so why don't we steal a yacht." He said.

"No, we would need supplies..." Bosco said.

"Well then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Wayne said.

"Wing-it." Tomada said.

"Sounds good." Sorrel said.

"What! That's not even a plan!" Wayne protested.

"A better plan than yours." Alex said walking past him.

"Whatever ass hole." He mumbled. The group went down to the lobby.

"Okay, from here on out we improvise. Got it?" Tomada instructed.

"Sure..." They said. All of them charged out, guns blazing or swords and other things swing out in ever direction.

"Move to that truck!" Tomada called as the fought they're way to that truck. Tomada sliced ones head off, while Sorrel burned then with her yellow eco. Bosco was firing from the hip, hoping to hit something. Wayne was more accurately shooting them with a 44 Magnum. Alex was stabbing them with his wing blades was Skyler was methodically 'crushing' them with her Outrage. Arlene was using Hyrum's sword.

"Ahh! Help!" Arlene cried as one zombie came up from behind her and stared to take her away. Wayne came out of nowhere and snapped the zombies neck, then shooting it in the head with a ton of style.

"Your welcome." He said and looked around to see all the zombies dead.

"When did you learn to do that showoff?" Arlene said.

"The night you sucked my god damn cock, and my cum went down the back off your throat!" He yelled in a answer to her comment. Arlene leaned back as he gave her a insane look.

"Get in! Move it!" Alex called as he opened the trucks door. Everyone ran into the interior.

"Wayne be my gas, Sorrel my brake. Alex you be my eyes and Arlene my shifter, okay?" Tomada said as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Got it!" They said and moved to their assigned positions.

"Hit it Wayne!" Skyler called as she saw more zombie birds near her window. Arlene shifted into gear one and the truck pealed out.

"Watch the road Tomada! Are you crazy?!" Alex said as Tomada tried to weave though the abandon cars.

"Sorry Alex but insanity left me behind..." And the truck sped towards the port.

...

Ten minutes into they're drive they crossed a empty bridge.

"Look out for anything weird, Alex." Tomada said.

"Okay, Mario Andertti." Alex said.

"Wait stop! The bridge has been blown!" Skyler screamed. Alex turned to her.

"What?" He said. Tomada saw it too,

"Sorrel brake hard and Arlene shift down!" He yelled as the gap came into view. They started to drift, but then the truck tipped and they went into a spin. After a few seconds of chaos they hit a pole hard. Alex went straight though the window, he hit the pole as well. A pool of his own blood froming on the hood as he lay there unconscious.

"Get it out!" Arlene called, her leg was jammed in the shifter. Tomada looked at her, dazed by the airbag.

"I'll help!" He said and began to pull Arlene.

"Fuck, it hurts!" She yelled, her leg wouldn't budge.

"Go, you guys get out of here." Tomada said to the trashed-and-scattered Skyler, Wayne and Sorrel.

"Help me!" Arlene said as the pain in her leg became to much to bear. Tomada tugged again, still no budge. Arlene was now crying at the pain.

"I'm gonna get you out!" He walked away, then ran and kicked the shifter. It went up and Arlene's leg was freed.

"Oww!" She screamed. Her leg was bent and broken.

"Okay your safe-" Tomada was cut off by a crack and the car began to fall.

"God damn it!" Arlene yelled as the car plunged towards the water...

 **Cliff hanger! :P  
Hopefully Tomada and Arlene will live, and I hope Alex is okay... sorry for not updating for like... a week and a half, I was busy. Next chapter will be nicer!  
But I can't make promisses I know i can't keep... ;)  
~ Hyrum Zephyr**


	8. News

**Unfortunately I have some news.**

 **Rio of The Dead is on hold right now**

 **Due to World War Ga'hoole.**

 **If your want to follower something while this on hold**

 **Check out**

 **Powdered Universe: The Lich**

 **It's a really good story!**

 **By HeadHusky.**

 **Well sorry guys.**

 **There will be a next chapter though...**


	9. Update

**Sorry Fans...**

 **But I'm am afraid that I am gonna have to rewrite Rio of The Dead.**

 **Just wait... it will be back.**

 **In the time it takes to watch a show in**

 **THE THEATER OF THE DAMNED!**

 **That is the new tittle.**

 **:)**


End file.
